


Rude Awakenings

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Fantasizing, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Pining, Regret, Secrets, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link wakes up, again, next to a stranger after a night of drinking and debauchery.





	Rude Awakenings

Link woke up with a heavy hand wrapped around his waist. A faint snoring came from beside him. He felt the regret weighing on him; it felt heavier than it usually did. His head was spinning a bit and he had a hunch that the alcohol from that last round of shots was still coursing through his veins. His stomach churned and he swallowed thickly trying to get rid of the taste of dregs from his mouth. It almost felt like his skull was rattling painfully inside his head.

Link slowly opened one eye and celebrated the fact that he was in fact home. At least he didn’t have to do the old walk of shame for once. The man next to him shifted closer and turned his face towards Link. Link took a peek and sighed. He had only a few clear memories of last night; a pair of dark green eyes and a bearded face. In the soft light of the morning the resemblance was merely wishful thinking. Alcohol was hell of a mind altering drug. Link could’ve sworn last night the guy had been a spitting image of _him_. 

Link closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep but all he could think about was _why do I always do this to myself_? He knew why. Of course, he knew. It was _him_. Always _him_. Everything Link did was for him – the good and the bad. Recently, especially the bad. The nights filled with alcohol fumes and sloppy kisses against bar walls had become more and more frequent. Link wondered why. Nothing had changed recently. Link loved him as he had these past 35 years. He didn’t love him back. Well, he did but not in the same way. 

_Like a brother._

It was like a curse; wretched words made to embitter and pierce. The words soured Link’s tongue and misted his eyes.

Link took a hold of the man’s hand with his fingertips – he had no memory of his name – and moved it away. It flopped limply on the mattress between them. Link felt a shiver of nausea running through him. He waited a moment, trying to decipher whether he actually had to throw up. He came to the conclusion that he was physically fine, just disappointed with himself again. Link poked at the guy’s side.

“Hey,” he whispered. The guy moved away from his prodding finger and muttered something unintelligible. Link sighed again; the walk of shame had its perks.

“Hey, you gotta go,” Link said louder and nudged the stranger with his palm. The man slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus his gaze on Link.

“Mm, what time izzit?” he mumbled and lifted his head looking at Link with hooded eyes.

“It’s eight am. I gotta go soon, you need to leave,” Link fibbed. He had nowhere to be today. He just wanted to be alone and wallow.

“Eight?! Are you serious? Fuck, man, it’s Saturday. This is inhumane. Let me sleep,” the guy grumbled and his head thumped back on the pillow. Link sighed and nudged him again.

“Sorry, I know it’s early but you gotta go.” He was getting annoyed; he just wanted to be left alone. The guy inched towards him and his hand slipped under the covers finding its way to Link’s morning-semi.

“Or… We could go for round three,” the guy muttered with a sly smile and pressed his face against Link’s neck. Link felt a sharp tongue lapping at his skin and his cock immediately responded to the pressure of the man’s hand around it. Link let his head fall down and closed his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

The guy was good with his hands. And with his cock. Link was sore from last night. It was the good kind of sore, but the intense need to be taken had been sated last night and what was left was only a deep sense of sorrow. It was the wrong hands. Wrong beard. Wrong lips. Wrong cock. Wrong eyes looking at him. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong!_

Link shot up and pushed the guy away.

“Hey, watch it!” the man huffed when Link’s shove made him roll out of the bed. Link lifted his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

“Just go, dude. We had fun last night. Let’s leave it at that, okay?” Link muttered and pressed his face against his hands.

“Asshole,” the guy groused to himself as he walked out of the bedroom.

Link heard the door close and crumbled back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and thought of _him_. Waking up next to him. Kissing his lips. Ignoring the morning breath. Enjoying the nasty as much as the nice. His hands on Link’s body. His mouth on Link’s skin. His voice, angelic and sweet, spewing filth at Link as he took him hard and proper. Him calling Link’s name when he came. The praise Link would give him. Their bodies intertwined after. Soft whispers. Loving words. Link’s hand squeezed around his awakened cock as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. _I’m a fucking mess._

“Hey, your space-age door is not letting me out,” a rough voice jerked Link back to reality. His head whipped towards the bedroom door. The guy was standing there, still shirtless, smirking at Link.

“Already missing me, sugar?” he asked with a suggestive smile, nodding towards Link’s crotch. Link moved quickly to grab his underwear and scowled at the guy. He had no idea how he could’ve found him attractive last night. Link pulled on his boxer briefs while the man looked at him appraisingly.

“You really have a nice, tight body. Wouldn’t mind taking that for another ride. You wanna give me your number?”

“No,” Link simply said and marched past him. He jumped when a sharp smack landed on his barely covered buttocks and turned to glare at the man. The guy just winked at Link and motioned for him to show the way. Link shook his head angrily and stomped to his front door. He’d forgotten the new digital lock. He punched in the code and opened the door with an angry jerk.

“There! Now get the fuck off,” he growled. The guy’s amused gaze flitted from Link to the outside.

“Hey, there. Are you here for seconds?” he asked with a lewd laugh. Link’s head whipped around. All the color drained from his face and his hand flopped down from the door handle.

Rhett was standing on his doorstep, all morning fresh and perfect with a hand lifted to ring the doorbell. He was looking at them wide eyed and jaw hanging slack. Link was suddenly very aware how obvious the scene was. He was in his underwear. The guy was still not wearing a shirt and like a weirdo was even carrying his shoes. He also kept on blathering horrific nonsense.

“He’s a decent ride, I’ll give him that. You’ll have fun. A bit loud for my tastes to be honest. Kept calling me by the wrong name like a goddamn slut. All I heard from those pretty little lips was…”

“Stop!” Link cried out just in time startling both himself and Rhett.

“Just go.” Link’s words came out hoarse and weary. Rhett finally snapped his mouth shut and scowled at the guy.

“I’m pretty sure he told you to fuck off.”

“Whatever. I don’t need this drama. Have fun,” the man said sweetly and blew Link a wet kiss before walking off barefoot. Link shuddered. _Never again_, he promised himself, already knowing he’d break that promise sooner or later.

“So, you forgot then, huh?” Rhett said. His voice was strained. Link’s eyes turned to him and suddenly his heart was hammering again.

“Forgot what?” he asked quietly.

“We’d agreed to go camping this weekend,” Rhett snapped. His brows were furrowed and Link could plainly see the disgust in his features.

“Oh,” was all Link managed.

“Oh? _Oh_!? Wow,” Rhett was laughing now. It wasn’t his normal hearty, warm laugh; it was thin and sharp. It cut to Link’s core and made a mess of his insides.

“I’m sorry,” Link muttered. His head hung and his cheeks burned. Rhett snorted.

“Oh, I’m sure you are. _So sorry._ Or are you maybe confusing that with the word sore? They’re pretty similar! And seems like he got you good. Christ. Seriously?! _That_ is the reason you forget out plans? _Him_?” Rhett was yelling now waving his hands at the receding figure of the guy walking down Link’s street.

Link tried to draw a breath after breath but all he got in his lungs was what felt like ash. He was suffocating in it. He was drowning in his regret. His eyes were prickling with the tears and he felt his nose starting to run.

“I am sorry,” he repeated, fighting to keep the sobs inside his chest. They hurt; they pressed on his rib cage as they tried to claw their way out. Link pushed them down, forced them to live in him. He could deal with the pain. He had already lived with it for decades. 

Rhett was looking at him with pure vitriol. Link couldn’t understand the intensity of reaction. Yes, he’d forgotten. That was horrible of him. But it wasn’t like it was a proper trip or an event or something. It was just camping. 

“I – “ Link started again. He wasn’t sure what he was about to say. Maybe apologize again. Maybe try and explain. But his words got stuck in his throat and all he managed was a sad whimper. 

Rhett closed his eyes and drew in a breath through his nose like he was trying to calm himself down. Then his eyes opened and suddenly they were filled with tears. Link took a step back, his own tears falling free now, as he looked at Rhett’s pain deforming his usually soft features.

“Why?” Rhett asked, voice small and pleading. “Why him?”

Link opened his mouth to answer but he had no time to get anything out before Rhett delivered the final blow. His next words almost cracked Link’s heart in two.

“Why not _me_?”


End file.
